Dreams That Won't Stop
by Guardian Angel Gabriel
Summary: Sam has been having Terrible nightmares that won't let her sleep. Danny is affected as well since she calls him any time of day. What will happen when things get out of hand. Can Danny and the rest of the Characters help her.SD pairing. rating may up in o
1. Trueth

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or its characters. All I own is the idea of this fic and any made up characters I decide to add.

This is my First fic I have posted so hope you like it.

Dreams That Won't Stop 

"..." talking

'...' thinking

... flashbacks or dreams

"This is ridiculous Tuck he's not going to like this." Samantha said as she sat on the bed in the room. She was flipping through a magazine and her friend was searching for something.

"Sam you know if you could help me this could go much faster." Tuck said and she looked at him

"Are you out of your mind I'm not going through his room. He trusts me to much for me to do that." She said and put the magazine down. "Any way if you haven't noticed he puts all his important things under his bed." She said and Tuck smiled.

"Really and how did you know that?"

"Because..." She said and her face went red. "Oh shut up already." She said and put her hand under the bed and pulled out a box. She opened it and got out what Tuck was looking for then closed it before the guy could take a look in the box. "Here." She said and then went pale when she saw her other friend standing at the door.

"Thanks Sam and don't worry I won't tell Danny that you gave it back to me." Tuck said and she glared at him.

"You know you could have just asked me Tuck." A voice said and Tuck turned to see his friend.

"Well can I have it?" Tuck asked and Danny grabbed it from him.

"Not yet Tuck I still haven't had time to fix it." Danny said and looked at Sam as he opened the box in front of her. "As for you Miss. Manson don't you remember what happened the last time he got his hands on this thing." He said and she blushed.

"Oh come on. It wasn't as if you two didn't like what happened." Tuck said and then Sam's Cell rang.

"Hello?" She said and then looked at Danny. She hung up and placed her hands on her hips. "Daniel you didn't happen to mention to my parents that Tucker asked me to help him out did you?" She asked and he looked at her.

"No I didn't say a thing to them. I came strait home when I noticed you both skipped the last class of the day." He said and then she looked at Tuck.

"What I might have said something." He said and the two shook their heads.

"Never mind." She said and then got up. "I have to head out guys." She said and then the door to the room opened and Jazz came in.

"Jazz get the hell out of my room." Danny said and Jazz went to his bed and looked underneath it. "Jasmine what the hell do you think your doing!" He shouted and she found what she was looked for.

"Hey Sam I'm borrowing this." She said and held up a skirt.

"What ever floats your boat." Sam said as she stopped and got something off of Danny's dresser. "Oh and Danny can you pick me up later. My parents just want me home for dinner and a talk then I can come back." She said as she took her sunglasses and compact.

"Sure." He said and she left the room. "And Jazz don't just take Sam's things with out asking her." He said and Tucker just leaned against the wall.

"What ever. And Danny watch your back Mom and Dad are snooping around your room these days. If they find Sam's cloths and you know what, you're a dead man." She said and he through a pillow at her as she slid out the door.

"Man good thing I don't have this problem." Tuck said and looked at some magazines. "And by the way you do know we have a project to work on right."

"Yeah I know." Danny said and opened a secret compartment that was hidden under the window seat. "Take a look." He said and Tuck walked over to see.

"Nice. When did you have time to make that with all the Phantom things going on?"

"When I can't sleep since Sam's over most of the time and when she calls at 2 in the morning because she had a bad dream." Danny said and lay down on his bed. "They've been worse these days. She hasn't been able to sleep and she's been crying more when it's just the two of us." He said and Tuck made a face at him.

"Really. Sam doesn't seem like the one to cry over bad dreams. She's the strong one out of the three of us. Add on she's the one who beats the crap out of us when we're out of line." Tuck said and Danny looked at him.

"So what. It doesn't mean she can't cry or feel weak now and then." Danny said and Tuck went onto the computer. "So the projects done now I just need to do the write up for this thing. You want to tell me what you did and if it works." He said and they worked on the write up.

Later that evening when Danny pulled his car up to the Manson mansion Sam was waiting for him looking through the bay windows. He went into the Mansion and saw he rubbing her arms and had her sunglasses on. "Sam are you alright?" He asked and she turned to look at him.

"I'm fine Danny I'm just tired and cold." She said and they left the mansion. "Lets go I need to get as much sleep as I can at your place." She said and he drove to the store first to get some things his mother needed then they headed to his house.

They both sat in the living room watching TV when his parents came down from the lab. Sam had fallen asleep hugging Danny while he flicked through channels. "She feeling better?" Maddie asked coming up to them and looked at Sam.

"Not much. She's been restless since she started to drift." Danny said and Jack came up behind his wife. "Did you two find anything that could help her out and me as well?" He asked and turned the TV off.

"Sorry Danny." Jack said and that's when Sam screamed and jerked upright.

"Samantha it's alright you're here at my place." Danny said and pulled her back down into his arms.

"Damn it." She said and closed her eyes. "I can't seem to forget it." She said and tears came down her face.

"You can't seem to forget what Samantha?" Maddie asked as she and her husband took seats around the room.

"The day that Danny and I almost died." She said forgetting that it wasn't Tuck she was talking to. The two parents looked at the two teens and were wide eyed. Danny on the other hand placed a hand to his head and shook it.

"Sam." He said and then rubbed her back.

"What do you mean you and Danny almost died?" Jack said and Jazz stud by the door.

"Well it started like any other day," She said and then the flashback played in her head.

...It started off the same as always Sam waited for Tuck and Danny in front of her place. They were late as usual. When Danny finally pulled his car up in front of her place Tuck wasn't with him. "So what happened to you know who?" She asked as she got into the car.

"Stuck in bed. Bad thing is I think I should have stayed at home as well." He said and sneezed. "But then I knew you'd be waiting here for us so I came and got you." He said and started for school. But that's when the day started going down hill. He had to pull over when he started to get dizzy. Then of course there just had to be a ghost around. He went ghost and dealt with the problem as best he could. But it wasn't good enough. I found him collapsed in the old warehouse. Of course there just happened to be over twelve ghosts there waiting to get back at him. He wasn't in ghost form anymore so I couldn't move him from were he was lying. It was good things he had dropped the Fenton thermos were I could see it. I dogged all the attacks the ghosts could through at me. Once I got the thermos I sucked them all in. Then that's when I noticed they weren't trying to hit me with the attacks but the support beams. The roof started to give way. At that time Danny started to wake up. He was coughing and was in pain. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of the collapsing building. When the roof finally collapsed we hadn't made it out. But it was a good thing Danny still had some ghost left in him and had ghosted the both of us as best as he could. We just had to dust off some debris. As we got up some ghosts had made it out and bombarded up with attacks. Then that's when cops, fire trucks, and paramedics came. The ghosts left and as medics came our way my mind started going hazed. Everything around me went quiet and then everything went black. All I could think of was God save Danny and let him be safe. I couldn't bear with myself if he didn't make it...

to be continued

AN: sorry it's short please be patient I've got school and work to do then I can write when I have time


	2. What?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or its characters. All I own is the idea of this fic and any made up characters I decide to add.

This is my First fic I have posted so hope you like it.

Dreams That Won't Stop 

"…" talking

'…' thinking

… flashbacks or dreams …

Chapter two

"Danny what is she talking about?" Jack said and his wife could only try to comprehend what the girl had just said.

"It's a long story." Danny said and Jazz came up to him and Sam. She helped sit Sam up and held onto the crying girl. "Lets just say the Fenton Portal actually worked." He said and got up. "Your damn portal worked." He repeated and then started to levitate beside his sister. "And I haven't been normal since the day I went in to see what went wrong. You forgot to turn the power switch on. I happened to be in the protal at the time and got zapped." He said and his mother sat down from leaning on her husband.

"Mom dad let me make this short. Ever since that day your portal has been spewing out ghosts. Danny and his friends have been trying to get them back in. And Danny here has powers that make him into a Phantom when he fights the poltergeists." Jasmine said as Sam ceased crying. "Now Sam are you better now." She asked as Sam pulled away from her.

"Danny?" Sam asked and he looked at her.

"What is it Sam?"

"When did that ghost get here?" She asked pointing into a mirror.

"What ghost?" He asked and they all turned to see in the mirror.

"The ghost hanging off of you and the Phantom?" She then looked at him and saw that nothing was there.

"Samantha I think you're seeing things." Maddie said and placed a hand on the girl's forhead.

"I don't see anything Sam?" Danny said and she shook her head.

"Never mind it's gone."

"So now that the folks know now, I won't have to cover for you when ever you are out all night and skip school." Jazz said as Sam's eyes widened.

"How?" Sam said and they all looked at her.

"You blurted it out a few minutes ago Sam." Danny said and dropped down on the couch beside her. "But it's fine. As long as it takes some weight off of your shoulders." He said and relaxed. "So what now do I get a lecture or something?" He said looking at his parents.

"Just a few things. (1) You should have told us in the first place. (2) You shouldn't be so reckless with the gift you have aquired. (3) You should have never placed Sam or Tucker in those kinds of situations. And (4) I can understand why you didn't tell your father but come on me Daniel." Maddie said as Jack's mouth dropped open. "And one more thing thanks for finally telling us. We've kind of known about the Phantom thing for a while. We just wanted you to tell us about it on your own time." She said and the teens could only gape at them.

"Why did you think we kept leaving those things out for you and the others." Jack said and Jaz sighed.

"Well that just took ten years out of my life with all the frustration I had to go through trying to cover for you guys and they already knew." Jaz said and then left the room.

"So you knew all this time and I still got into trouble all those times when things got broken around the house. Even though it was ghosts faults. Not mine." He said and they nodded. "Hold on that doesn't make any sence at all."

"Well since you didn't tell us about the ghosts we had to keep up the act just like you had." Maddie said then Sam's cell rang.

"Samantha speaking." She said and rubbed her eyes. "Hold on mother." She said and then handed the phone to Maddie. "She wants to talk with you." She said and then remembered that she left something out in her washroom.

"Sam is something wrong?" Danny asked and she paled.

"What!" Maddie shouted and pointed at Jack to run up to Danny's room after he whispered something into his ear. "Thanks for telling me I'll be talking to the two of them once we're done here. And I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. And I'll make sure Daniel has a long talk with his father." She said then hung up. "Jack did you find them?" She asked as he came back into the living room he was also pulling Jaz back in. "What has Jaz got to do with any of this?" She asked and Jaz looked down at her feet.

"I found her in the room with the box in her hands." He said and Maddie looked disappointed at her then looked at Sam and smiled a bit. She went into the kitchen and got some tea for the girl to drink.

"Drink this Sam it'll help you feel better." She said and then Jack placed Jaz down beside her brother.

"What's going on?" Danny whispered to Jaz and she just looked at her hands. That's when Jack placed the box of condoms onto the coffee table and the three teens could only stair at it.

"Samantha does any one other then your parents know about this?" Maddie asked and Sam shook her head. "Not even my children?"

"No Mrs. Fenton." Sam said and the two siblings looked at her.

"Sam this mean that you're going to need to stay here from now on. We need to moniter you day in and out. With Danny being a Phantom you're not going to be able to go through with normally." Maddie said and Sam nodded.

"I figured you would say that that's why I got some of my things together and have them waiting in my bedroom to be picked up." She said and then took off her necklase that had a ring on it. She put the ring on and smiled at them.

"You two are really thought it through before you even started didn't you?" Jack said and Sam nodded.

"There wouldn't have been any if he didn't." Sam said and Danny looked at her kind of lost.

"What's going on here?" He asked and Jaz jumped up and squeeled.

"Oh my god Sam…" Jaz shouted and hugged the girl.

"Okay lay of the glomping." Sam said and placed her cup of tea down.

"Danny Sam hasn't been feeling well because she's pregnant." Maddie said and Danny ghosted through the sofa and fainted.

"Well he took that well." Sam said and looked down at him. "And I think that I really need to use your bathroom right about now." She said and ran out of the room.

TBC

Sorry for the long wait, don't worry I'm working on the next chapter right now as it is. And Sam's unexpected surprise isn't the only problem the Fenton's will have to deal with. Please Keep reading to find out what awaits all of them. And what will Sam's life be like in her condition?


	3. Prince?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or its characters. All I own is the idea of this fic and any made up characters I decide to add.

This is my First fic I have posted so hope you like it.

Dreams That Won't Stop 

"…" talking

'…' thinking

… flashbacks or dreams …

"_italic"_ Phantom and Rei's talking also other ghosts

Chapter 3

"This isn't going to be easy to keep hidden." Jaz said looking at her parents as she pulled Danny up from the floor. "Ghost boy here has powers that I don't even know of. Come on and now they're going to be passed to the infant that Sam is carrying." She said and the parents shook their heads.

"At the momment that isn't what we're worried about. Sam hasn't been getting much sleep and she's been restless most of the nights she's here." Jack said and Maddie nodded.

"Not to mention that some nights when I come down for a night cap I see her seated in front of our fireplace as if she was in a trance. But that's not the strage part. She didn't look like herself." Maddie said as she gaised at her son who as in his phantom stait. "She looked a lot like Danny does now."

"Maddie why didn'y you say anything?" Jack said and she smiled at him.

"Jack most of those nights you were sleeping like the dead. And then I told myself that I was probably seeing things. Any way she wasn't doing anything wrong so I just left her be." She smiled when Danny started to come to.

"Tell me I didn't hear what I think I did." Danny said, but they all shook their heads. "That's what I was afraid of. Samantha!" He shouted then was shocked when she came through the door looking tired.

"What!" Sam said not opening her eyes.

"She's she's she's…." Danny stuttered and floated towards Sam.

"A Phantom?" Jasmin questioned and their parents nodded.

"What are you all talking about?" Sam said opening her eyes and Danny pointed towards the ground. They were looking down at his parents and sister. "What is going on?" She said and he took her down.

"We don't know Sam." Maddie said as the three teens sat on the sofa. "But that's why we want you staying here so we can understand why you're acting so." She said and then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Jaz said and ran out of the room. "Danny it's Tucker. He's wondering if you and Sam are busy because he's got a ghost chasing him trhough town." She shouted and Danny got up.

"I'm on it tell him I'm on my way."Danny said and then looked down at Sam. "You're staying here." He said and then left.

"Does he ever learn." Sam said when Jaz came back in.

"Doesn't seem like he does. He should know by now when he says stay you follow." Jaz said but this time Sam was put in her place.

"You are not going anywhere for the moment young lady." Maddie said and sam just dropped back into her seat beside Jaz.

"Welcome to my life."

"I don't think I'm going to like it much."

"What the hell took you so long and were is Sam?" Tucker shouted when he spotted Danny.

"She's at my place talking with my parents." He said and went after the ghost.

"Talking with his parents that doesn't sound good."Tucker said as he went after the two ghosts. "Danny why is she talking to your parents?"

"Long story Tuck."

"So!"

"Lets just say that my parents know about my powers now and are talking to her about that." Danny said then was hit to the ground. "Now if you don't mind I'm having a bit of trouble with this one." He said and then that ended their conversation.

When Danny opened his eyes he was laying on the ground with his parents looking down at him as Sam and Jaz held Tucker behind him.

"Danny are you alright?" Maddie asked and he nodded. "You are so lucky that we came when we did. The Ghost would have killed you." She said and he looked at Sam from the corner of his eyes.

"Tucker would you stop fussing his alright." Sam's voice came out shakey.

"Oh here come the water works again." Jack said and got a smack on the head from his wife as their son got up.

"You **_Moron_**…You **_Idiot_**…You **_Numbskull_**…You **_Imbecile_**…You **_Ignoramus_**…You **_Jerk_**!" Sam shouted and broke down crying.

"Sam he's alright see. You don't have to cry." Tucker said but Jaz just looked at him and shook her head.

"Daniel please…" Sam whispered, "Don't make me have to do this on my own." Danny came up to her and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Sam." He said lifting her off the ground and then looked at his parents. "Lets go home she feels cold." He said and they nodded. "Come on Tucker we've got some explaining to do." He said and they all got into the Fenton van then headed to the Lab.

… She was in a graveyard looking down at a tumb stone with a 3-year-old standing beside her. "Mommy why are we here?" the kid asked and she placed a hand on the stones.

"You shouldn't look at me like that Daniel. You should know by now that your dad always has to know that I'm still here. After all he made sure we didn't loose you that day. But instead we lost him." Samantha whispered into the child's ear.

"Daddy has always been watching over us mommy even though he doesn't have his body any more." The child said and Sam nodded.

"You're right Daniel Phantom is always around when I need him to be. But I just wish that Danny was here as well." She said as tears came down her face… Sam bolted up right and found the others looking at her. She couldn't see Danny so she became frantic.

"Danny!" She shouted and he came fazing through the ceiling into the basement.

"Yeah Sam." He said and landed right in front of her then she hugged him. "Another Dream?" She nodded and he sat down beside her. "You have to know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said and she shook her head.

"It's not me that's I'm scared for Danny." She said and Maddie nodded knowing what she was going to say. "It's you." She whispered and then got up. "Phantom isn't going to leave me I know that but what about Fenton." She said and they looked at her stunned. "Daniel's going to have to look up to a Phantom as he grows up not his dad." She said then covered her mouth knowing she shouldn't have said that. "Never mind I must be losing my mind." She said and then rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck.

"Did she just say what I think she said." Tucker said and they all nodded at him. "So the babies going to be a boy?"

"A girl." Sam said then shook her head regretting what she just blurted out. "Well since I just seen to be on a roll why don't I just warn you know Danny that if you don't want to die at this age don't try to save this child or me when the time comes. I don't want to live a life with out you." She said but he shook his head.

"If the time comes I'll save you and that kid…You may not like it but you're all I'll ever want or need. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"And niether will the rest of us." Jaz said, "Any way you're my little sister now nothings going to happen to you with me around."

"Well that's not really helping since Daniel and I were the only ones left." Sam said went upstairs leaving all of them in shock.

When everyone had gone to sleep Sam went back down into the family room and sat in front of the fireplace. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked and then was surprised when she saw something in the fire.

_"Nothings wrong with you. You have a right to get mad at Phantom and Fenton when it comes to them staying with us." In the fire she could see the ghost that she saw earlier that day._

"Who are you?" She said and the ghost smiled at her.

_"I'm a part of you Samantha. Since you are carrying Phantom and Fenton's child. It's been so long since Phantom and I have seen eachother. Since he was sent to this world my life had been so bleek. My family had been looking for some other ghosts for them to bestow my hand upon. His Family has been worried sick about him. His siblings have been running a muck in the ghost realm that I've been busy day in and out keeping them in line. It's bleek doing the same thing over and over again." The ghost said and Sam smiled at it. "Call me Youkai or Rei if you want. I'm your guardian ghost just as Phantom is Fenton's."_

"Well Rei I think I just screwed things up by telling the others about what's going to be happening." Sam said and Rei shook her head.

_"Not to worry Samantha. It won't kill them to know so that they can try to prevent those things from happening. With Phantom being the next in line for the crown in the ghost realm we can't let anything happen to him and Fenton." She said and Sam looked at her in shock. "I see that Phantom didn't tell any of you about his birth right."_

"You mean that Phantom is a prince in the ghost realm?" She said and Rei nodded, "Then why the hell was he taken to the prison one time we were in there?" She said and rubbed her stomach inadvertently.

_"Because he wasn't wearing his seal that all the royal families wear." She said and lifted a hand to show sam. "This one is from my family. And this one." She said pulling a chain out from under her shirt. "This one is his. He left it behind when he was zapped through to your world. Any way he wasn't really in to take over the thrown when that time would come. He just wanted to work as a law enforcer which of course his parents wouldn't let him do." She mimicced Sam's hand action on her own stomach. "You need to get some rest now Sam, Gen'ei will be safe. And another thing that last dream you had was a blast from the past when Phamton and I were still alive. I'm sorry but when you black out my mind wonders because I have nothing better to do. So you see me thinking about what happened."_

"Thank God that it won't came true." Sam said and then just curled up in front of the fire then closed her eyes. "But still I know this child is a girl I can feel it. You and Phantom will have your daughter back in your lives soon enough. And she won't be killed by both your parents." She whispered them drifted off into sleep.

_"When did she find that out?" Rei said looking at the sleeping girl. "I've never thought of that and I know that she's never had a dream about that. Phantom wouldn't talk about that either since it hurts so much to think about." She said then desided to go and talk with her fiance. "Phantom." She said as she fazed into Danny's room. "Phantom."_

_"What is it?" Phantom said opening his eyes from his spot by the window._

_"Have you been talking with Sam about the past when we were alive?" She asked and he looked at her as if she had lost her mind._

_"Have you lost it Rei." He said then noticed that her hand was on her stomach rubbing it. "I may be absent minded once in a while but I would never let that infromation spill out. I hurts to much."_

_"I know it does, that's why I'm asking because she some how knew about it." She said and sat down in front of him in between his legs._

_"I've got to hand it to Sam now and them. She does sometimes pick up on somethings that even Danny can't." He said and placed his head on top of hers. "This isn't smart Rei, you parents are going to want to kill me since you've left the ghost zone."_

_"No they won't since I handed my title down to my younger sister." She said and then closed her eyes and went to sleep._

_"What? Then that mean that Maboroshi gets my crown." He whispered then rapped his arms around her. He took something out from in his pant pocket and opened it. "Yeah mama it's me." He said placing the holigram projectore in front of them._

_"Phantom where the hell are you!" The old lady said sitting up in her bed, as did her husband. "Your father and I have been worried sick about you."_

_"Phantom is Rei with you?" His father asked and Phantom shifted the projectore so they could see her as well. "Thank God. We all thought that she tried to kill herslef again. This is an order from me Phantom you and her are to come back to the ghost realm and take your places as the new rulers."_

_"I'm sorry I can't do that at the momment." He said and Rei shifted a bit to snuggle into him some more._

_"Where in the hell are you both?" His mother asked once more._

_"We're in the human realm." He said and the two went paler if that is possible for ghosts to do._

_"What! What the hell are you doing there?" His father shouted so he put to volume on the holigram lower._

_"It's a long story. Just that some how my DNA has been merged with a human. Any way I called to talk to you about Maboroshi taking the crown. Are you both out of your minds." He said and they shook their heads._

_"Since you and Rei aren't in the Ghost realm any more it seems like it's the best choise."_

_"With him taking the crown Chaos will ensue. Are you both out of your minds." He said and they shook their heads once more._

_"Since you and Rei aren't in the Ghost realm any more it seems like it's the best choise. Youma is taking Rei's place so it only be fit that your brother take your place as well." He mother said and he rubbed his forhead._

_"I haven't handed my title down to anyone yet." He said and his parents smiled at him. "And you can tell Rei's parents that Rei is fine and she is with me so she isn't to loose her title. Some how we'll get back some day. As for now don't let those brats have our crowns. I'm going to take my place when the time comes, but since you are both doing well it is not needed at the momment. I'll call you another time." He said then hung up. 'What have I just done.' He said and just went back to thinking. 'How the hell am I going to tell Danny what the hell is going on when ghosts start to come into this world looking for me and Rei to come back and take our places or that they try to do everything for us.'_

TBC

Angel: Sorry about the long wait I've been having to deal with papers, and exams at school so it's taken me a while to update.

Gabriel: It's true so please don't be mad at us.

Phantom: Yeah right you've just been busy with Atem and his group.

Atem: Hey she's been neglecting us as well.

Angel: No I haven't I've told you all already that I've been busy.

Gabriel: Angel lets just ignor these two.

Samantha and Danny: Oh just leave the two alone they've been working hard to update our fics. Thanks to you how have reviewed. We'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
